


Country Roads

by kaige68



Category: Star Trek (Alternate Movie Series)
Genre: Birthday, Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their car breaks down on the way to Pavel's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Country Roads

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatwasJustaDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/gifts).



> Written for [](http://thtwzjustadream.livejournal.com/profile)[**thtwzjustadream**](http://thtwzjustadream.livejournal.com/)'s birthday! I asked her for a prompt she said "Country Roads"
> 
> Not beta read, my apologies for errors.

“No communication devices, he says!”

“Pavel.” Bones tone was warning.

“We won’t tell anyone where we are going, and they will have no way to get in touch with us. Just you and me and the car and the open country road. HA!”

“Pavel, stop.” McCoy was worn out, he was over- heated, and he couldn’t get the car to start back up again.

“It is a classic, he said.” Pavel hand’s were wide and his face turned up as if he were talking to God, or the Enterprise. “It’s a remake of a twentieth century classic automobile! _When cars were cars,_ he said.

From under the hood, McCoy could feel Chekov’s slight weight lean against the car. The car had been his dream car growing up. And he’d snatched up the chance to finally purchase one in near mint condition, he’d snatched up the chance to show it off to Pavel.

“Tell me, Leonard. If we actually found the 1957 model of this car, do you think it would run better? Actually get us to our destination?”

“KID!” McCoy stood up abruptly, slammed down the car’s hood. “STOW IT! I know it’s not ideal. I know you’re not having a great time! I’M SORRY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”

“YES! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME, LEONARD!” Apparently Pavel was more pissed than McCoy had given him credit for.

Bones turned away from the car and walked a bit. Trying to gauge where they were, exactly. He saw the little river, and where it had forked leaving a slowly moving pond-like body of water to the right. It was something, he thought.

Turning back toward the car and the angry ensign, he called out. “Get in the driver’s seat and put her in neutral.” He walked toward the back as Pavel opened his mouth to balk again. “I’ll push.”

Apparently deciding that they were in shit’s creek together, Chekov got back out of the car once it was out of park and pushed from the driver’s door.

“Turn a little.” And Pavel did as instructed.

They moved forward a few yards more and McCoy called out again. “Get in and put on the brakes as soon as you feel the front start to go down the hill.”

With the emergency brake on, Bones started putting some large rocks in front of all four tires, then set about putting the top down. “I know it’s a boat of a car, and I know _this_ isn’t what you wanted to do for your birthday. I … appreciate you coming here, letting me show you some of my home, some of the things...” He looked across the back of the car at the man who had, strangely enough, come to mean so much to him. “I’ve always wanted this car. Since I was old enough to think about cars, I’ve dreamed about this. But I want you to be happy, more than I want the car, and I am sorry, Pavel.”

“I know, it’s just... I love the city, and modern transportation, and I know this is the middle of nowhere, and this is not a well used road. How do we get back?”

“Jim does know where we are, roughly. He’ll find us. And the car has a tracer. If we’re late, he’ll come looking. I’ll never hear the end of it, but he’ll come looking.”

“Until then?”

Bones smile was back as he looked across the shade dappled _classic_. “Until then there’s just the two of us, an idyllic view, and the largest backseat you will have ever had sex in.” Pavel was finally smiling back. “Get in.”

**Author's Note:**

> While ruminating over what to write for [](http://thtwzjustadream.livejournal.com/profile)[**thtwzjustadream**](http://thtwzjustadream.livejournal.com/), I happened across this view from the inside of my car (which is decidedly not a 1957 Chevy Bel Air Convertable).  
> [](http://s19.photobucket.com/user/kaige68/media/countryroads_zps0a84fe6b.jpg.html)


End file.
